This invention relates generally to lamp sockets and more particularly to a new and improved adjustable lamp socket for use with ceiling, pendant or wall mounted high intensity discharge luminaires and the like.
In the mounting of high intensity discharge luminaires on a ceiling or wall of a factory or other large enclosure, it is desirable to be able to adjust the lamp socket so that the high intensity discharge lamp may be moved upwardly or downwardly a pre-determined amount. The purpose of the adjustment is to be able to obtain a proper light distribution by having the proper light center for different mounting heights of the luminaire and to accommodate different reflectors on the luminaire. By adjusting the lamp socket upwardly or downwardly, a proper lighting ratio or Spacing Criterion, may be obtained depending upon a given reflector.
Adjustability in the position of the lamp and lamp socket has been achieved in prior art devices through a variety of ways. One way would utilize the positioning of removable spacers or shims in the socket structure in order to achieve the desired position. Another method would employ the use of a step outer casting with an inner socket being rotated in the casting and locked in place at the desired position on the casting steps. Still another type of socket adjustment would utilize an elongated notch having a set screw positioned in the notch with the socket being adjustable throughout the length of the elongated notch and being held in place by the set screw.